The Hulk (Community MCU Reboot)
The Hulk is an American superhero movie based on the character created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. It is written by ElectricMayhem, and takes place in the Community MCU Reboot. It stars Adrien Brody as Bruce Banner, Jennifer Love Hewitt as Betty Ross, Tommy Lee Jones as General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross, Kit Harington as Samuel Sterns, and Charlie Heaton as Rick Jones. Plot In the wake of a mutant attack led by Magneto, the US government brings in the Sterns Research Corporation's CEO, Samuel Sterns, to develop a method of defense against super-powered threats. Sterns designs a device that uses gamma waves to control the minds of others, and brings in famed gamma researchers Bruce Banner and Betty Ross to help build the device. After creating a succesful prototype version, they attempt to create an updated design, but it goes awry and Bruce is caught in the resulting gamma explosion, transforming him into a rage-induced green beast, which refers to itself as "Hulk". After the initial rampage, the Hulk runs off into the Nevada desert, reverting back into Bruce. Roll title & credits (with this playing) Bruce goes into hiding, and General Ross, Betty's father, sends skilled mercenary Emil Blonsky to track him down. Betty and intern Rick Jones go after Bruce on their own, not trusting Ross or Blonsky. Both parties end up finding Bruce in Michigan, using gamma-tracking devices. Betty and Rick get to Bruce first, and convince him they just want to help, but Blonsky arrives, and fires at Bruce. Bruce transforms into the Hulk, severely injuring Blonsky and going on a rampage. The authorities attempt to bring down the Hulk, but to no avail. Betty manages to get to Hulk, calming him down and turning him back into Bruce. Betty tells Rick she knows someone nearby who can help him. They take Bruce with them and leave, as Blonsky is brought back to the government base in Nevada. Sterns convinces Ross that you must fight fire with fire, and thus Ross reluctantly gives him the okay to transform Blonsky into a gamma-powered beast, worse than the Hulk. Ross calls this monster an "abomination". Sterns uses the gamma control prototype to make Blonsky do his bidding, having Blonsky call him Leader. Ross tries contacting Betty to warn her, but she left her phone at the base so they couldn't track her. Sterns using gamma-tracking to find Banner's location in Canada, and has the Abomination escorted to the scene. In Toronto, Betty and Rick have brought Bruce to scientist Leonard Samson, who they believe can cure Bruce of his transformations. After doing some work, Samson determines that there is no cure. Bruce is devastated, but right at that moment, the Abomination attacks. Bruce transforms into the Hulk, and battles Abomination. Abomination seemingly defeats the Hulk, but ends up making Hulk angrier, and thus stronger. The Hulk defeats the Abomination, causing him to turn back into Blonsky. Betty stops the Hulk from killing Blonsky, and calms him back into Bruce Banner. Rick holds Blonsky at gunpoint, forcing him to give up the Leader's identity. They head to Nevada. Once they get there, they break into the government base, and confront Sterns. Sterns uses the gamma control to turn Bruce into Hulk, and commands him to kill Betty and Rick. Hulk has an inner battle within his mind against Banner, who eventually convinces him to turn against the Leader. Hulk smashes Sterns into the control device, causing another gamma explosion, in which the Hulk is incapacitated and Sterns is seemingly killed. As Hulk turns back into Bruce, Betty and Rick take him away, after General Ross has a change of heart and lets them go. A few weeks later, the three arrive in New York. Betty asks Bruce where they'll be staying, and he tells her that he has a cousin named Jennifer who lives nearby. In a post-credits scene, a crew arrives to clean up the wreckage at the Nevada base, and two crew members find Sterns, who now has sickly green skin, hair falling out, and veins all over his head. His eyes glow green, and he tells them to let him go, which they do without question. In the official report, Sterns is labeled dead. Cast *Adrien Brody - Bruce Banner *Andy Serkis - The Hulk (motion capture) *Fred Tatasciore - The Hulk (voice) *Jennifer Love Hewitt - Betty Ross *Tommy Lee Jones - General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross *Kit Harington - Samuel Sterns / The Leader *Charlie Heaton - Rick Jones *Ray Stevenson - Emil Blonsky / The Abomination *Justin Chambers - Leonard Samson Gallery HULK poster.png|Film poster Bruce Banner adrien brody.jpg|Bruce Banner hey look its the hulk.jpg|The Hulk jeniffer love whatever.jpg|Betty Ross tommy lee ross.PNG|General Ross kit harington i guess.png|Samuel Sterns Jonathan Byers.png|Rick Jones ray stevenson firefly.jpg|Emil Blonsky abomination series.jpg|The Abomination that greys anatomy guy.PNG|Leonard Samson Category:Community MCU Reboot Category:ElectricMayhem Category:Films